


We can make our lives sublime

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [8]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Begging, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Vaginal Sex, happy relationship, it's really just for the sake of more porn., sorry that I suggest there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever is dicking with Thor and Loki is still having fun doing so, and turns Loki into a kid. Because Thor is too creeped out by the idea of sleeping with him like this, Loki figures out another way for them to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can make our lives sublime

Thor thought that after all he’d seen when it came to Loki, he shouldn’t be surprised, but it was still a shock when he awoke to find a child in their bed. At first he thought it might be a relative that he hadn’t known about taking a rest in their bed, but there was no mistaking it, this was Loki. Thor knew right away that Loki, if he didn’t already know, wasn’t going to like this, and that it had something to do with whoever was casting spells on them.

“Loki…” he said gently, pressing his shoulder until he awoke.

Loki eventually stirred, still groggy. He reached up smiling, and touched the side of Thor’s face. His expression turned to horror as he noticed his own, tiny hand.

“What has happened?” He asked, voice suddenly so small, “No! NO!” He began to shake. “Thor, Thor please tell me this is a dream.” Thor knew Loki wasn’t going to like this, but he didn’t expect him to be so shaken. There were tears building in his eyes. Maybe becoming a child made him more emotionally imbalanced.

“It’s not a dream. I know not what’s happened to you, but you’ve become a child.”

It was as Loki had feared. He was back to being a fragile child. He grabbed Thor’s strong arm and pressed his face into his chest and cried.

Loki cried for a long time and Thor did the only thing he could think to do: hold Loki and try to tell him it would be alright, “we’ll get to the bottom of this. We’ll find who did this.”

“I don’t want to go out like this… I don’t want them to know that I’m vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable?”

“Thor, I can’t do my magic in this state.”

Thor didn’t quite understand. To his knowledge, Loki simply did tricks for the sake of changing his genetalia, and playing tricks. He couldn’t know that Loki had used it so often to survive.

“Please, Thor, you must protect me.”

Thor nodded, “I’ll find out who did this, and I will make them stop.”

 

Thor didn’t know where to start. He wandered around the castle. He asked frost giant guards if they’d seen anything strange, only to receive no answers, or huffs. He wasn’t used to this treatment. In Asgard, they would have answered respectfully. But here, without Loki, he was nothing but a potential traitor. He wished for the first time since he’d come that his father were there. Odin had an eye on everything. Thor had asked Loki to ask his brothers, or his father if they knew what was going on, but he refused. Loki seemed to be as afraid of them as he was of whoever was putting spells on them. Thor began to feel that Loki didn’t trust the King.

“Thunder godling.” Agraboda said as Thor rounded a corner.

Thor said nothing as Agraboda waved off the giants he had been speaking to. He stayed dead still and tried not to show that he was afraid. What was he doing back here?

“Glad to see me?” He touched a lock of Thor’s golden hair, pushing it away from his face. Thor hated this. He hated every bit of it. He wished Loki were here to threaten him, “How’s your husband doing?”

Thor breathed heavily through his nostrils. Less afraid now, more angry. If Loki wasn’t there to protect him, he wouldn’t let Agraboda push him around.

Agraboda smiled, “not talking? It’s okay. Only a matter of time.”

Thor didn’t understand, but he wasn’t going to ask.

  

“I didn’t find anything. No one will talk to me.” Thor pulled the still sad, still small Loki into his lap. Thor was surprised. For a half giant, he seemed much smaller than a regular child. He recognized this Loki to be around twelve, but could he really have been that small at twelve? He lifted him with such ease. Loki sat so still in Thor’s lap as if movement was a danger. Thor gave him a kiss on the temple.

“I… am afraid.” Loki admitted, “I’m… I’m even afraid of you.”

Thor flinched. He was shocked, “Why?”

“I learned that I couldn’t trust anyone, that I had to forge a safe path in my life on my own, and now I cannot defend myself if I need to. I’m back to being a defenseless child who is used when needed and put away when not. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Thor.” He put his hand on Thor’s face, “but I am still afraid. You’re stronger than me usually, but at least then I have magic, but now I am nothing. You could do anything  you wanted to me now, if you wanted, and I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“I will do nothing to you.” Thor said stiffly. He wouldn’t even move if it meant having Loki feel safe.

“I know, Thor.” He petted Thor’s cheek, “but I’m afraid for you, too. Whoever did this, I don’t know if mischief is their only goal. I don’t want you looking for them anymore. At least not for a while.”

“But what if you don’t change back? Please Loki, I must-”

“No.” Loki insisted firmly.

Thor didn’t like it, but he didn’t say anything. What Loki didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, right? He knew now not to tell Loki about running into Agraboda.

 

Thor didn’t go to training, and Loki didn’t go to any of his meetings. Thor had fallen asleep and awoke to Loki perched on the foot of their bed, writing letters. His mannerisms were the same, that of an adult. He smiled when Thor sat up.

“They’re going to realize that you’re not going to meetings and I’m not going to practice.” Thor said matter-of-factly.

“I’ll say we’ve come down with something. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m especially good at t-”

“Lying.”

Loki shrugged, “whatever word you prefer.” He put down his paper and slinked on top of Thor. He had a wanting look in his eye. Thor didn’t like it.

“Thoooor?” Loki began curling his finger around Thor’s hair.

“Yes?

“Would you mind if we…”

“Please tell me you’re not asking what I think you’re asking.”

 “Is that a no?”

“Yes.”

Loki pouted. This wasn’t even a regular Loki response. He was either becoming more child like, or he was using his cute face to his advantage.

“I don’t want to.” Thor said, hoping it would be final.

“You just woke up, I can feel your erection.” Loki said with narrow eyes, “you don’t _have_ to sleep with me, I’m just saying, might as well.”

Thor covered his face with his hand. Loki still lay on top of him.

“Pleaaaseee?” He ran his finger along exposed part of Thor’s collar bone.

“How many times must I say no? It’s… wrong. I will feel wrong.”

Loki huffed and rolled off Thor, “fine.” He crossed his arms and pouted. Thor, feeling safe now, rolled to face him, “you should let me try and go find whoever's doing this.”

“No.” Loki said in a very final, very adult way. This wasn’t the Loki who was using his childlike charms to attempt to get his way, this was Loki asserting his command.

Thor pouted in response.

“Nice try.” Loki scoffed. They sat in silence for a long while, “Oh gods, I’m so horny right now.” He said angrily. Thor laughed. “Wait!” He sat up with a jolt and leaned over the edge of the bed.

“Why do I get the feeling I won’t like this?” Thor mumbled.

“ _Oh_ , you’ll like it.” Loki said, pulling a box of smooth, palm sized rocks out from under the bed.

“I don’t…”

“Have you been doing your reading?”

Thor blinked and Loki couldn’t resist his big fluttery lashes.

“They’re rune stones.” He picked one of the colorful shiny stones up. It had something written on it, “I can convert some of my magic into a spell and store it in one of these stones for safe keeping. For instances when maybe I’ve used up too much magic or something. Or like now, when I have no magic.”

“So this will help us find whoever is doing stuff to us? Or help defend us?” Thor said, hopefully.

Loki laughed, “No, that would have taken foresight. These stones have clones in them and they’re going to help us get off.”

Thor put his hand to his face. He’d thought Loki was pretty smart when they were first married, but now he was beginning to think it was a trick.

“Hey, if you’re going to act like that, you can go jerk off sad and alone while I have myself a foursome.”

“How many of those did you make.”

“That’s not important.” Loki said pulling out three stones and shoving the box back under the bed.

“Does your magic do anything other than change my genitlas and make sex partners?”

“It helped me help my father take over your father’s kingdom.” He handed two of the stones to Thor who took them with a scowl.

“Too soon?”

“What do I do?”

“Oh good, you’re on board. Hit them against the floor or something hard like you’re gonna crack an egg.” Loki hit his against the bed-side table. The rune lost its color, and a clone appeared.

Thor leaned over the side of the bed and hit his on the floor. Two more clones appeared.

“Since you don’t really wanna touch me when I’m like this, I figure you take those two and I’ll watch while this one...helps me out.” All the clones seemed to agree that this was a good idea, as they nodded at once.

Thor said nothing as the two clones joined him on the foot of the bed and began undressing him. He didn’t quite understand how this was possible, if they weren’t real, they shouldn’t be able to take off his clothes.

“Don’t think too much, Thor.” Loki said as his clone shoved him back onto the bed and began undoing his pants.

The clones pulled off all Thor’s clothes. The one that sat behind him began fingering him and with some delight, discovered that Thor still had a cunt. It somehow, noverbally communicated this to the other. It laughed silently before nudging it’s cock against Thor’s cheek, indicating that it wanted Thor to suck him off. Thor didn’t really want to, but figured he might as well. As soon as he made the clone happy, the sooner it would help him get off, he’d learned from his last experience with clones. He took it in his mouth while the other began lining itself up with his cunt from behind.

Loki was panting, “oh my, you let them get away with everything, don’t you? Lucky clones.”

Thor tried not to feel dirty knowing that Loki was watching him suck off a clone while another fucked him from behind. He tried to remind himself that really, they were the only two there.

It didn’t take long before the one in his mouth came. It held his head still, making him swallow all of its cum. It tasted like what he remembered Loki’s tasted like, sweet. It pulled out, still hard and smiled as it wiped some spit and cum from Thor’s lip with the pad of his thumb.

Loki was astounded that he didn’t lose it then and there, “Why haven’t we been doing this before now?”

Thor liked the clones, but he didn’t trust them, they made him feel uneasy and a little afraid. Especially now. He watched the clone in front of him nod, probably to the other clone, who stopped fucking him. He pulled out and grabbed Thor by the shoulders. He forced him up so he was standing on his knees between the two clones. The clone in front of him grinned and Thor's stomach turned. Both clones began fingering him, one from the front and the other from the back. Thor gasped and leaned onto the one in front of him, pressing his head against its chest for balance. “Are they going to… both?” Thor though, head swimming with worry. He was glad they weren’t real, he was afraid of what that would do to his body.

“WHY HAVEN’T WE BEEN DOING THIS BEFORE NOW?” Loki cried again as both clones pressed into Thor.

Thor gripped the one in front of him, the one who pressed into his cunt. The feeling was strange, but he liked it. He wished it was Loki, his Loki, but at least he was going to get off.

They pounded into him with little mercy and his mouth hung open desperately. He reached for his ignored cock and the clone behind him grabbed his wrists and held them away.

Thor and Loki whined in unison, but for different reasons.

Thor was convinced he was going to die if they didn’t touch him, but they only laughed as he struggled. The clone behind him bent his arms behind his back now and continued to thrust.

“I think… they want you to beg.” Loki said, wanting to help Thor. He knew his clones as well as himself.

“Anything, please.” Thor spat, “please _touch me_.”

He could see the clone before him, and feel the clone behind him, laugh. The clone that fucked his ass didn’t let go of his hands, but the clone in front of him leaned forward, began kissing him, and put a cool hand on his dick. It worked him slowly, first only teasing the tip with a swirling finger. Thor gave a pleading moan into its lips and it began working him harder. It didn’t take long before Thor came in one great big shudder. He wasn’t exactly sure what part of him had felt it the most. He collapsed on the bed. He almost fell asleep but Loki’s comment of, “that was almost too much” knocked him out of it.

Thor rolled over to lay next to Loki, who was also spent and panting.

“I’m still wearing my clothes.” Thor said, realizing the clones hadn’t ever taken them off. Loki’s pants were also laced.

“Illusions.” Loki said, holding up one of the now colorless, regular stones, before letting it drop back onto the bed “I know what I want for every birthday ever.”


End file.
